csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Sec 1971
*Archive 2010 That was quick! :D OK, I've started to bring here all the actors bios I did that belong here too as they have guest starred, but I cannot find a portal to link all of them from. With the leads, I don't see a problem as they don't mix, but lots of guests have played a part in more than one CSI show so it's tricky. Ideas to do it? Mvpl 21:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I guess a common actor portal would do. If you do that, then I could find a place for it in the menu. - :Done, but uncategorized! (no clue where to put it :) - Mvpl 23:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Greeting Hi Sec -- thanks for the message. of course I'll help :). and Happy Thanksgiving to you as well! -- Wendy (talk) 01:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for fixing the bottom line of the featured article box, I couldn't find the right thing to fix it.-Romcombo 04:02, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Best edit ever! Check the last edit on this page! People is just plain fantastic and incredible :lol: - Mvpl 17:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG, you're freaking kidding me... - Main page Hi Sec "the ghost"! :p It may be a problem on my end (even if I only have it in this wiki) but I can't see the main page. For me is as if it'd have been completely deleted, only that wikia doesn't offer me the option to create it. I only see a big blank space :( Can you check if there is a problem?? If there is, and it needs to be redone, I still have all the code in my PC so it'd be a matter of copy/paste ;) - 13:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Spree Listen fellow administrators I know I have no rights to this wiki but I love CSI and I hate what he is doing to this wiki. So I would like to make a friendly request to all of the admins of this wiki. Get protection for your wiki and ban this guy from making any more edits. In case your wondering he is User: 202.45.119.11, a random wiki editor and this isn't his first act of vandalism either. Hito7187199 06:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC)